Sylar
Sylar Gallery Real Name: Gabriel Gray Current Alias: Sylar Aliases/Nicknames: Gabriel Sylar,Drew O'Grady,Dr. Suresh,Zane Taylor, Isaac Mendez,Special Agent Andrew Hanson,Boogeyman, Brain Man,and Bad Man Relatives: Universe: Heroes Earth Base Of Operations:Panoptichron Gender: Male Height: 6' 1" Weight: 150 Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Former agent of Pinehearst Company,former agent of the Company, former timepiece restorer Origin: United States of America Place of Birth: New York, New York Creators: Tim Kring History "The Fall of the Watchman and The Rise of the Monster..." Sylar once was Gabriel Gray, a highly talented watch repairman. This all changed when he encountered Chandra Suresh, who tells Gabriel that he may be an evolved human with superhuman powers. Gabriel eagerly submitted himself to testing, having always dreamnt of bigger things. After being rejected by Suresh because the test results are indeterminate, Gray contacted another person on Suresh's list, Brian Davis. Gray discovers that he himself had the power of intuitive aptitude, and murdered Davis for his telekinetic powers.Intensely remorseful over the act, Gabriel attempted to hang himself. But, Elle Bishop walked in and saved him, convincing him that he's a good person. However, she was actually working with Noah Bennet at the time, to get Sylar to reveal the method behind transferring powers from one person to another. Elle befriends Gabriel and the two begin to share feelings for each other, Elle actually growing attached. But, against her wishes, Elle helped Noah manipulate Gabriel to kill again by introducing him to Trevor Zeitlan, a young man who can kinetically shatter objects by "shooting" at them with his thumb and forefinger. She purposefully enrages Gabriel by having Trevor repeatedly demonstrate his ability by shattering glasses while calling him "special.". But... "The Nail" This is where the divergence of this reality and the other "Heroes" Earth" occurs. Where Elle's feelings for Gabriel overode her dedication to the job, and stood there as Gabriel slew Trevor, adding yet another ability to his aresenal. She tells Gabriel the truth about everything, even her abilities. But, just as she fell for him, he too had a connection with her as well. Attacking Noah as he watched all this from the car's monitoring system was Elle's resignation from The Company, and Sylar's declaration of "war". With Elle waiting in the shadows, Sylar returned to Suresh, he became "Patient Zero", and continued to work with Chandra Suresh until Suresh realized that Sylar is murdering the people that they meet. Chandra is then killed by Elle soon after, with Sylar grinning over him as his former partner was electroucuted. He would not be the last. "Season 1: Genesis" Sylar and Elle would become the FBI's most wanted, the trail of brainless and charred corpses leading nowhere as the two seemed to be picking off random people, unaware of the abilities they exhibted or the powers their loved ones/friends had. However, the pair encounters other "Specials" who're aware of their existance, and would try to stop them. Sylar and Elle were also being chased by the Company agents Noah Bennet and The Haitian. Both teams of pursuers prevented Sylar from acquiring more powers from some, such as the constant attacks upon Claire Bennet. However, through a series of mistakes that made by these "Heroes", Sylar and Elle came upon a painter named Isaac Mendez, whom he slew and absorbed his ability. However, he activated this ability and composed a painting which depicted an impending disaster which would result in an explosion that would destroy all of New York City, caused by an "Exploding Man", which could be in fact, Sylar, when absorbing the abilites of a man named Ted Sprague. Sylar was shocked to learn of this, but Elle confronted him, using her knowledge of the Petrelli family to point out that he may not be in fact be the "Exploding Man", but Peter Petrelli could be. Still unsure, He used Mendez's ability once more...and was resolved to follow Elle's thinking when the next picture depicted Sylar and Peter facing off, both exhibiting the same powers, similiar in energy to that of the "Exploding Man". Seeing how Fate was clear, he had no doubts as he and Elle found Ted Sprague, and Sylar slew him, and absorbed his powers, making him a walking "Person of Mass Destruction.". Through this divergence, Gabriel's mother would not be killed in this Earth. However, thanks to Elle's assurance of nothing going wrong, neither one encountered Ando Mashashi, who had with him the 9th Wonder comic, one which was the one of the last works done by Isaac Mendez, which showed Sylars defeat by a then unknown Hiro Nakamura. When the final conflict occured in Kirby's Plaza, with Elle distracting Nikki Sanders and Matt Parkman, Sylar and Peter finally threw down, with Peter nearly ready to go critical. But Sylar's moment of triumph never came as Hiro attacked and impaled him upon his sword. Elle, seeing her lover being "murdered", let her own powers loose just as Sylar slid off the Hero's blade, electrocuting and slaying Hiro Nakamura, the ramifications of which would in fact, prevent the time travelers own manipulations in the time stream, thus preventing the threat of Adam Monroe from ever happening. Elle dragged the heavily injured Sylar away as everyone else dealt with the sudden death of one of their own as well the Petrelli brothers "explosive" save. No one knew what would happen to them till later... "Season 2: Generations" Elle and the dying Sylar were rescued by a woman named Candance Wilmer, who conviced Elle to allow her and her "benefactors" (one of which was the late Linderman) to help repair Sylar. After eight surgeries and months of recovery, Sylar awoke, but unable to use his powers. When learning of this, Sylar slew Candance in a fit of rage as she told him they'd come back eventually, however, both he and Elle were shocked to find that he couldn't acquire new abilites either. The two abandoned their safe haven, acquring a new ride, killing all of its current occupants, an unlucky American tourist and the Herrera siblins, Alejandro and Maya, unaware of Maya's own powers. The pair arrive in New York, seeking out the son of Chandra Surresh, who was one of Sylar and Elle's constant opponents,thinking he could possibly help cure Sylar's current condition. He could in fact, having discovered that the problem Sylar had was the same virus, known as the Shanti Virus, had been used to depower people like him and Nikki Sanders. Elle forced Mohinder to give Sylar the cure, or she would slay Molly Walker, who'd been adopted by Mohinder and Matt Parkman. Mohinder agrees, and Sylar is soon cured, but unable to use any of his powers except his original intuitive aptitude, and telekinesis. And in return for helping Sylar return to power, Sylar spared them...Elle however, didn't. Both let the remains of Mohinder's lab burn to the ground, once more changing this world's reality, for with out Surresh, Pinehearst, the rival "Company",'s plans for an army of super soldiers, is never achieved. And with that...A whole new world begins... "Season 3: Exiles" Sylar returns to the hunt as he and Elle begin rounding up "specials" to recharge the power depleted Sylar, but acting on information of her father, Sylar agrees to help her free him...if Sylar would be allowed to have at the inmates of Level 5. But, when Elle leads Sylar in as a supposed captive, hoping that her act of coming back "Home" with a gift would allow her access, unaware that the new head of the Company had other plans. The new head, Angela Petrelli, saw through their charade, and had both led down to be imprisoned. However, at that moment, a team of super powered beings from other worlds, were dropped into this reality, sent to retrieve Sylar. The skirmishes that ensured was enough for Sylar and Elle to make an escape, with Sylar supposedly "killing" one of these Exiles, whose powers were so much like the natures of the other "specials" native to this Earth, Sylar was able to gain her powers. But, this was short lived and Sylar was soon captured, and carried off from his homeworld, and Elle... "Where To Go From Here..." Now, the monster formerly known as Gabriel Gray, is offered a new life: He serves under Kiani, the Timebroker, as a "super soldier" for her Exiles, fixing the ruptures in the space and time of multiple realities. In return, he can sate his hunger for power to his heart's content. It took little after that to convince him. Though the passion he shared with Elle, Sylar sees very little to miss of his world when offered so much for doing what'd he do for "fun". So, Sylar now stands in the Crystal Palace, outside of reality, waiting to be let loose upon such unsuspecting worlds... Such as Earth X23, where their hunt for the GENIE led to his acquiring Rogue's mutant ability to absorb abilities by making skin contact, albeit with the side effects of absorbing their life force, and in turn, aspects of their personality and psyche. Similar experience occurred on Earth 313, where deterring from the main mission, Sylar absorbed permanently the powers to mimic other mutants and innate powered beings by absorbing the life force of Calvin Rankin. However, Sylar proved the more dominant personality, and no aspect of Calvin has yet to be seen, so assumptions must be made that either Sylar succeeded in destroying that "acquisition" or Calvin lies in wait, deep below the surface. Near Destruction On yet another Exile Mission, Sylar found himself, alongside the likes of Cassandra Nova and Cyborg Superboy, on New Thundera, where he recognized it as a land from a cartoon he watched as a child. There, he encountered the shows main villain, the undead priest known as Mumm-Ra the Everlasting. After plowing through the legions of his animalistic mutants, both Sylar and Cyborg Superboy engaged the zombified monster in close combat while Cassandra Nova attempted to find the item of power they were hunting as well destroy the source of Mumm-Ra's powers. In the intial attack, Sylar was engulfed in mystical fire, which his impressive healing abilities barely kept him alive. Enraged at being struck so low, Sylar was finally driven to the bestial rage he'd acquired from X23, and finally, burst for the claws he'd also acquired from her. Blinded by blood rage, he attacked Mumm-Ra savagely, slaying the undead priest, and taking his red hood as his own. But the cost of surviving the attack left him looking not too far like his foe : grey dead skin with several large scars covering his form. Hiding beneath the hood and clothes he'd acquired in the Panoptichron once the mission was done, Sylar was willing to hide in plain sight with this new hidden look...but a deal made between him and Cassandra Nova with the Timebreaker would prove that this horrifying change would pale in comparison to what lay in store for them... Avatar of Avarice Now blessed with a Dark Orange Power Ring, Sylar was under its sway until sense was knocked into him by Cassandra Nova. In control of the ring, and not the other way around, Sylar was about to lead a proper attack until he was pulled into Limbo by Ghost, and attacked by Nemo. How long this battle between mutant and mysticism can only be speculated... Powers "Evolved Human Abilities" Intuitive aptitude: This ability seems to be constantly active, unconsciously helping him to analyze any system that he encounters. For systems that he already understands (like watches), he can detect and identify flaws in the mechanism with only a cursory inspection. Systems that he has never seen before may require more extensive study, but he seems to be able to comprehend them far more quickly than any ordinary person could, and he requires far less technological equipment. Sylar's ability seems to work for analyzing mechanical and biological systems. Whether it would work on other types of systems (such as electronic hardware or computer software) is not yet known, although he has claimed that it allows him to rapidly analyze human behavior. With this ability, Sylar is able to study evolved humans to analyze their powers and copy them, adding them to his own. He can also learn to control them more quickly than the original owners can (e.g. emitting multiple, controlled pulses of radiation from his hands soon after acquiring induced radioactivity). Sylar does not need to kill someone to gain their power. However, a physical study of the victim's brain requires direct observation necessitating the removal of the upper part of the skull, so the victim soon dies of blood loss and trauma. If a victim is capable of healing the damage, they maintain their power. This ability creates a hunger that can be controlled with structure. Only can be sated through the acquistions of powers/knowledge, which results in his constant massacre of powered individuals. Telekinesis: With this ability, Sylar can exert enough telekinetic force to flip a truck through the air or tear sheet metal, and he has enough control to cut off the top of a person's skull to expose the brain. Sylar has repeatedly been shown using telekinesis to shield himself from bullets, as well as to augment his own physical strength. Sylar is able to use this power with relatively little concentration. Sylar typically uses hand gestures in conjunction with telekinetic feats, although he can use this ability without them. Presumably they somehow help him to direct the power. He was able to incapacitate an opponent when he was unable to move. Sylar can simultaneously manipulate dozens of objects at once, having been shown to use swarms of locker doors, glass bottles, and glass shards as projectile weapons. Nonetheless, when he was holding two targets with this power, he seemed unable to restrain a third enemy, Flint, suggesting that he may have trouble incapacitating more than two opponents at a time, possibly due his hands being used to help him direct his power. Sylar has also shown that he can levitate himself telekinetically to an extent. Applications include enhancing his jumping/leaping, as well as improve his stealth, allowing movement without his footsteps being heard. Clairsentience:By touching an object or person, Sylar is capable of having visions about the past of the object or the person, capable of having a vision while maintaining consciousness outside of his vision, collecting the "surface memory" of an object/person, or with enough concentration, searching deeper into the object/person's past. This power seems to lessen or not work at all if the object is too old. Sound manipulation: Sylar iscapable of producing extremely powerful sonic waves. Not only is he capable to use his sonic blast to throw people and objects, but his screams can even disintegrate skin and flesh when used at close range. But seems to need his voice to manipulate sound. If choked or blocked vocally., is unable to use this ability. "Mutant Powers" Recently, he had acquired the abilities of the fellow Exile known as "X-23", though he has only displayed that of her enhanced senses and her healing factor, it is only to be assumed that he to has the others. And how he employs them...is let to be seen... Regenerative Healing Factor: Like X-23, Sylar now has an accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. His healing factor is developed to such a degree, he is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. It is possible, however, that he is actually capable of regrowing severed limbs or missing organs. ---Foreign Chemical Immunity: Sylar's newly acquired healing factor also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. -Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Sylar is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. ---Superhumanly Acute Senses: Sylar possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. Sylar is able to use this highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even of the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. ---Superhuman Stamina: Sylar's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. ---Superhuman Agility: Sylar's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ---Superhuman Reflexes: Sylar's reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Bone Claws: Sylar's skeleton now includes two retractable bone claws in each arm and one in each foot that he can extend and retract at will. These claws are housed beneath the skin and muscle. Unsheathing them causes his skin to tear and bleed, but the wounds are quickly dealt with by his new healing factor. Sylar can unsheathe any number of these claws at once, although he must keep his wrists and/or feet straight at the moment the claws emerge. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than normal human bone, allowing Sylar to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. However, since they're not coated with Adamantium, they are NOT unbreakable or indestructible like X-23's. Longevity: Presumably, his healing factor will also provide him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Peak Human Strength: Because of his healing factor, Sylar can push his muscles, joints, and ligaments to levels beyond the natural limits of a man of his height, weight, and build without sustaining injury. While his skeleton, much like his musculature, can withstand greater pressures than a normal human skeleton, he can only withstand so much weight and pressure without sustaining fractures. While not superhuman, he is as physically strong as an ordinary human can be and can lift about 800 lbs. Involuntary Power Absorption: Can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of his skin with the skin of the other person. He is not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, he has absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. He can also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Sylar also gains the emotional responses connected to them, but given his innate abilities, this side effect is suppressed and controlled far better than the original vicitim, Rogue. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Sylar's skin must contact the skin of his victim. Sylar can only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. He can possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit has yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power he can maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that he can absorb. Sylar can even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. His physical appearance does not change when he absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories are absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Sylar was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with him, though some beings have resisted this effect. This transfer is usually temporary, lasting for a period of time relative to how long contact is maintained, but if Sylar holds on to his victim for too long, the transfer may become permanent. Most often this process happens instantly when Sylar touches someone, but in certain instances where a being has possessed an extraordinary level of power they are able to resist him, and he may only share part of their memories and power. And also if he touches his victim too long, he may kill his victim because of too much loss of energies of the absorption. Mimicry: constantly emits invisible, psionic waves that perform a full-spectrum genetic scan on anyone within a 10 foot radius of him, allowing him to imprint the personal enhancements of unlimited number of other mutants, metahumans, and other "natural" super powered beings onto his genetic code and retain them until the person he mimicked the power from is over a mile away. When interacting with normal humans, Mimic will imitate their skills, personality traits, and intelligence. Thus, when in the vicinity of athletes, he gains superior athletic ability. Also, when in the presence of a scholar, not only does his knowledge expand, but so does his potential to learn (I.Q., E.Q. etc...).Usually loses duplicated abilities once out of range of the owner, but due to a length of time spent with anyone, his body can permanently retain all duplicated abilities/skills/knowledge. Role Playing Stats NAME: Sylar CHARACTER INFO: Sylarhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sylar AGE: 31 STRENGTHS: WEAKNESSES: __________________ STATS STRENGTH:Remarkable 3x10 AGILITY:Remarkable 3x10 ENDURANCE:Remarkable 3x10 REASON:Incredible 2x20 INTUITION:Incredible 2x20 PSYCHE:Incredible 2x20 SPEED:10 POPULARITY:0 ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x20 Excellent, Fantastic 35 (claws) PHYSICAL DEFENSE:Remarkable 3x10 ENERGY ATTACK: see power list ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x20 Excellent PSYCHIC ATTACK:Incredible 2x20 PSYCHIC DEFENSE:Incredible 2x20 OTHER ABILITIES: __________________ WEAPONS Category:Characters